One Day More
by Madame Mayor
Summary: Erik is not having a normal day. Which would be okay, if the day actually ended. But he's stuck on the same day, like a record on constant repeat. Problem? He's stuck on the day of his big opera. Drilling the notes of his Don Juan Triumphant into his head. (I do not own anything. Not even the film.)


I awoke inside the bowels of the opera house. Today was the day! Today was the day that my beloved opera would finally take flight... Don Juan Triumphant! Nothing could've made me happier than I was! Christine was to sing. I would kill Piangi and take his place on the stage where I would propose to her... She would have to come! She would leave her boy and we would live together, as a couple.. No more solitude, for I would ask nothing else of her than to be by my side. We could leave Paris, go someplace where we could forget... I pictured taking a stroll with her by my side, everything would be perfect...

She had pulled off my hood! The little snake had pulled it off! In front of everyone... But now was the time. I grasped my gold ring and slowly held it out to her. "Anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of-" I had no chance to finish for she pulled my mask off! I screamed and pulled her deep down into my lair...

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Christine hissed angrily. I looked at her startled and said "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh!" Damn me! I hadn't meant to say that. I heard a crash, signaling that we were not alone. The alarm in the torture chamber went off, and I grinned. Raoul. Christine froze when se heard Raoul calling out her name pitifully from the torture chamber. "Raoul!" she screamed desperately. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I grinned evilly like the monster I had become. I suddenly realized that Nadir must've led Raoul here! But he wasn't in the torture chamber...

Nadir dashed down the steps in a hurried manner. I grinned and said softly to Christine "Nadir has been my only friend. Oh, but of course I have to kill him now. It saddens me that my only friend will be killed... Because of you!" The gunshot that echoed throughout the room was almost deafening, and I watched Nadir collapse. What was it that I felt? Remorse? Sadness? I shook it away and said "Christine, we are leaving." She pleaded me, and when she stood still as a stone I picked her up and swung her over my shoulders, feeling her fists weakly pummeling my back... And then I collapsed suddenly. Had I been stabbed?

I awoke inside the bowels of the opera house. Today was the day! Today was the day that my beloved opera would finally take flight... Don Juan Triumphant! But soon memories of the other day began flooding back. I was confused. I had been dreaming! Of course. Poor Erik had been dreaming... Hadn't he?

"We've passed the point of no retur-" Christine whipped off my hood. Why had the conniving little snake done that? It was just like... I shuddered. It was just like my dream. I couldn't bring myself to speak or move, and suddenly someone blurted "That's the Phantom of the Opera!" I ran towards Christine but when I was barely a few feet away from her I heard a gunshot and collapsed by Christine... Two, three, four shots followed and the I heard nothing at all...

I awoke inside the bowels of the opera house. Today was the day! Today was the day- I gasped once more as the memories flooded back. No one has a dream within a dream! Or do they? I searched my mind for the right answer. Could it be? There was only one was to find out...

I climbed into the secret passageway that would bring me to the dressing room behind the manager's office and listened in. "We make certain our men are there!" "We make certain they're armed!" I gasped and almost fell over. What in the? I stood by the wall agape. I heard a clicking noise and when I turned around I saw Piangi right behind me, his pistol raised and cocked. I shuddered when I heard the shot come, two, three, four times...

I awoke inside the bowels of the opera house. I screamed angrily and threw the vase that was sitting next to my bed against the wall. Ayesha came out at once upon hearing the noise, but I ignored her... Damn it! Then the idea came to me. I kept on dying and waking up, so what if I survived throughout the whole day? That was it! I would survive the whole day and then I would make it to the next day! The whole day I sat. It was dreadful to simply sit there and listen to the opera go on upstairs and just wait till the end of the day.. there was only one more day...

I woke inside the familiar opera house and grinned. I had done it! I had finally made it to the next day! I felt great! I got dressed and prepared to propose to Christine, for surely I could find her and do what I was supposed to do yesterday. I began to search for her but was unable to find her! Exhausted and weary, I returned to the lair and accepted defeat. I was too late! She had probably run off with her little Vicomte...

Suddenly I heard a blast of music coming from upstairs. A blast of music from my opera, Don Juan Triumphant... I began to sweat. They're just replaying it... I thought. I had to go up and check, though. "Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh! Ha ha ha!"I slipped into the hall where Piangi went the last time I killed him. He strolled down the hall to get to the other entry point which was required for the duet with Christine and him... He never even saw the lasso.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" I swallowed and listened. "Master!" I nervously sang "Passarino! Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey!"

The whole song I sang, listened, and waited for the moment when she would pull my hood off... I finally relaxed when it was over, she hadn't pulled my hood, it had been all- The tiny hand yanked off the hood and I gasped: I had relived this day for the fourth time! I couldn't bear it anymore, maybe I had too accept defeat! I swallowed hard and yelled the words I thought I'd never say. "I'm the Opera Ghost, writer of this brilliant opera-" BANG! Then silence.


End file.
